1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for ordering goods or services using wireless communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Vendors of goods or services have an interest in fulfilling customers' orders efficiently to maximize the number of customers that can be served (and hence the amount of profit) per unit of time. Similarly, customers are also interested in having their orders fulfilled efficiently, to minimize wasting their valuable time (e.g., standing in lines, waiting for delivery of the good or service, etc.). Conventional systems and methods for fulfilling orders have several shortcomings, however, some of which will become apparent in the following example.
Sometimes motorists (i.e., potential customers), for example while on travel, will not stop to get food, because they feel it will take too much time. This problem of missed sales is most commonly encountered on interstate highways, where motorists are often in a hurry and do not want to take time to get out of their vehicles for food. In addition, often the service areas located on highways are crowded with customers, especially during holiday travel. Currently, restaurants cannot anticipate when a customer will arrive. Hence, the restaurants cannot begin working on an order until the customer is at a drive-up window or is placing the order at a walk-up register.
Waiting until a customer arrives to begin taking and filling an order wastes valuable time for both the customer and the restaurant. The restaurant cannot process as many customers within a given time frame as they otherwise might. Customers may become frustrated because they must wait for longer than desired periods of time to have their orders taken and filled. Also, the restaurant risks losing revenue, because the customer, faced with such probable difficulties, may avoid stopping entirely.
As a result, a need exists for systems and methods that facilitate order placement and order fulfillment in a manner that avoids delays inherent in waiting for the physical presence of customers to initiate the process of ordering and fulfilling orders.